Forgive & Forget
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: When he really thought about it, he could try and forgive him for what they did. Forgive? Yes. Forget? Never.


_**Summary:**_ _When he really thought about it, he could try and forgive_ him _for what they did. Forgive? Yes. Forget? Never._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own no recognizable content._

* * *

 **Forgive & Forget**

* * *

 _Forgive? Sounds good_

 _Forget? I'm not sure I could_

 _They say time heals everything_

 _But I'm still waiting_

 _~Forgive & Forget, Dixie Chicks_

* * *

Ron sat in the dark, staring at the wall. It was filled with three large bookshelves, containing carefully curated collections of both muggle and magical books. Hermione had spent several decades searching and purchasing each and every volume. She passed it off as a hobby, the logical extension of her veracious reading habit. Ron knew it had a deeper meaning.

Hermione collected books to keep herself busy.

Her work in the Legal Department of the Ministry of Magic was good at keeping her with time-consuming projects and jobs. She worked long hours and would often bring papers and books home with her. However, every so often there'd be a lull in her workload. She'd be finished a case and waiting on the next and have nothing to occupy large swaths of her time.

Then, she'd search out books to add to her collection. Tracking down rare volumes took nearly as much time and effort as preparing for a case before the Wizengamot.

Hermione had to keep busy, had to work long hours on difficult cases and spend hours looking for rare volumes because, if she didn't, if she stopped and let her guard down for too long, everything would come flooding back to her. The pain, the fear, the anguish; all of it would overwhelm her. She'd wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares that had forced her to relive it all. She'd break out into heart wrenching sobs for no apparent cause. Her expression would go slack as her mind took her back at the slightest provocation.

But when she was busy, she could keep it all at bay. She didn't have nightmares. She didn't cry for no reason or recede into her mind. She wasn't overwhelmed by dark and depressing feelings.

For Ron, looking at the bookshelves was a reminder to him. A reminder of that time, of the war. A reminder of all that had happened to him, to his friends, to his family. All Ron had to do was look at those shelves and know that he could not, would not, forget.

Ron turned his attention to the parchment he clutches tightly in his hand. It was what had drawn him down to look at the bookshelves in the first place. The letter, delivered by a tawny owl that belonged to the Post Office, had arrived that evening as Ron and Hermione sat down for dinner. Hermione had insisted they finish their meal first, a good idea since the message inside had caused Ron quite the emotional turmoil.

 _Dearest Mum and Dad,_

The letter was written in Rose's elegant script and posted from Thailand where Rose was busy lending her healing skills to help improve the magical hospital there.

 _I wish I could be delivering this news to you in person. Oh how I would love to see the looks on your faces. Unfortunately, I will not be home for another month. I simply cannot wit that long. I'm nearly bursting with excitement over it all._

 _Here goes nothing._

 _Last night, my first proper night off in weeks, Scorpius talked me into going out._

Ron bristled at the name of Rose's long time boyfriend. When his daughter had first mentioned her job opportunity in Thailand, Ron had assumed that it would mean his daughter would be breaking things off with the Malfoy. Ron, never being a fan of the blond, had been excited. Then Scorpius announced he would be postponing his Auror training and going with Rose and Ron had seen his happiness slip away.

It wasn't that Scorpius himself was a bad person. Ron actually found the young boy quite charming. What Ron had a problem with was the fact that he was a Malfoy. That family alone had done a lot to traumatize and terrorize Ron and, especially, Hermione. The Malfoy's were at least 60% responsible for the bookshelves.

 _I had an absolutely fantastic night. We went for dinner at this adorable Thai restaurant run by a very cute couple. They use quite a bit of magic in their cooking and, as a result, attract quite the muggle crowd. After dinner, we headed for the Muggle section and did some dancing. (Scorpius is quite a terrible dancer when its not ballroom)._

 _Finally, exhausted, we headed home. Or at least I thought we were going home, but about five minutes from home, Scorpius pulled me towards the beach. We sat and watched the sun come up. Then, when the sky was at its most beautiful, Scorpius got down on one knee and proposed!_

 _I can't believe it! I'm so excited!_

 _Mum. Dad. Scorpius and I are getting married!_

 _I'll have more details for you when I'm home next._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Rosie_

When Ron read those words, read that his sweet Rosie was engaged to a member of the family that had caused him so much pain, he was speechless. Slowly, though, the rage began to build in him. The rest of the evening was spent with Ron yelling and loudly discussing the turn of events and his feeling on the matter.

For her part, Hermione didn't seem to be upset. She wasn't angry or mad at this match, at the engagement. In fact, she seemed happy with it. It was that fact, that Hermione was happy that her daughter was marrying into the family that was responsible for her torture, that Ron began to question himself and his reaction. He hadn't been able to sleep that night and, so, he got out of bed and went downstairs to take in the books, gain some perspective, and sort everything out for himself.

He was lost in thought, gazing from the words his daughter had written to the wall filled with books. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft patter of feet coming up behind him. It wasn't until a warm hand was gently placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little in surprise, that Ron even realised he was no longer alone.

"What's keeping you up?" Hermione asked, warmth and concern filling her voice. She slowly made her way from behind Ron and his chair and took her normal place in the similar chair to his right.

"I don't get it," he stated simply, staring down at the letter in his hand. Hermione waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't, she leaned in closer to him.

"Don't get what?" she pressed, placing a loving hand on his knee. Ron sighed before laying bare all his thoughts, worries, and concerns.

"I don't get how you can be okay with this." He waved the note as he spoke. "Scorpius may be a perfectly fine boy in his own right. I really have no problem with him, but his family! Rose isn't just marrying him, she's marrying into that family! They've done terrible things, Hermione! How can you forget that?"

Hermione looked down for a few seconds before she spoke. Her voice, usually strong and forceful, was soft and quiet.

"I can't forget it, Ron. I won't forget it." She rubbed her arm where she'd had the word 'mudblood' carved into it. It was a constant physical reminder of all that she had gone through. It had faded slightly as the years passed, but it had never, and probably would never, disappear.

"Well, then how are you okay with everything?" Rose asked. He was starting to sound a little desperate, wanting to be okay with who his daughter's new husband would soon be.

"Just because I can't forget, doesn't mean that I haven't forgiven them. Draco has changed since the war; the few times I've seen him in court are enough to tell me that. He is much less arrogant than he was at school. As well, Scorpius is completely different, not to mention innocent of everything. Judging him based on his ancestors' actions is just like judging me because my ancestors are muggles."

Ron was silent for several moments taking it all in.

"I will always remember that night in Malfoy Manor, but Scorpius wasn't there, Rose loves him, and that's all that matters to me. Also, it took time to get here," Hermione added, trying to comfort her husband.

"I guess," he spoke finally, "for Rosie, I could try and forgive Draco and be happy for Rose and Scorpius. But, as long as you continue to collect books, I will never forget any of it." Ron then stood and made his way to bed, vowing to start fresh with the Malfoy's in the morning.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This went in a different direction when I started it, but I'm decently happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think._


End file.
